


Little Ball Of Mischief

by sniperscythes



Series: Extraordinary Girl [1]
Category: RWBY, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Family, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperscythes/pseuds/sniperscythes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: 'Grif and Simmons raising Nora?' </p><p>(Implied Grif/Simmons, can be seen as without)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Ball Of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the RWBY-verse

Simmons was in love the moment he set his eyes upon her.

The small girl, only about two years old, was babbling furiously, while already beginning to run around on short legs. The social services woman said she was called Nora, and that she had been given up at birth, but Simmons didn’t care. Although it had taken Grif a long time to agree to adoption, he was sure even the Hawaiian man would adore this girl.

 

—

“Papa!” The brunette giggled. Grif was cooking dinner and froze, tray in hand.

“Did you-?” 

“Papa!” Grif began to tear up.

“Simmons! Simmons! Come here, quick!” Grif yelled, causing a flurry of footsteps to thunder down the stairs.

“What is it? Is Nora okay?!” Simmons burst into the kitchen.

“She said papa! She called me papa!” Grif pointed at the girl in question. Simmons bent down and grinned at the toddler, who gazed back from her highchair.

“Did you now? Can you say ‘papa’ for us again, then?” Simmons smiled at Nora. Nora said nothing, but merely giggled back at the red-head. Simmons stood back up.

“Really, Dex? Trying to get her to play favourites already?”

“She said it, I swear!” Grif’s eyes were wide.

“Suuuuuure, buddy.” Simmons laughed, walking away. Grif put the tray down, and leaned down to glare at Nora.

“Traitor. Thought you had my back.” He ruffled the small girl’s hair. “Boop!” he said, poking her nose.

As he turned back to preparing dinner, he heard a snicker from behind him.

“Boop! Boop!”

 

—

 

“Dada, I don’t wan’ go!” Nora clung onto Simmons’ leg, refusing to let go. Simmons tried to pry her off, gesturing helplessly towards the kindergarten door in front of them.

“Nora, c’mon darling, it’ll be fun! You can make lots of new friends, and learn really cool things!” He pleaded with her.

“Wan’ stay with dada and papa!” Nora cried, arms like a vice around Simmons, who looked helplessly at Grif. Grif look equally as bewildered, and just shrugged like ‘what do you expect me to do?’ The pair were about to admit to a lost cause, when a small voice spoke from behind them.

“Um, hello?” A small boy stood clutching a bag nervously. Nora’s tears stopped immediately as she saw the boy, captivated by the pink streak in his dark hair. The boy swallowed before speaking again.

“Uh, so do you, um, wanna draw with me?” He held out the bag, producing a wad of paper and crayons. Nora’s eyes lit up, and she nodded. Letting go of Simmons, she turned to face him.

“My name’s Nora. Dada said I gotta be, um,” she struggled over the word, “pool-ite to new people. What’s your name?”

“Ren.” The boy fidgeted anxiously. Nora smiled at him.

“Nice t’ meet you Ren. I’ll show you how to draw a Beowulf! They’re really cool, like big dogs, with super sharp teeth and red eyes! They like to hunt…” Nora’s voice faded off as she dragged Ren into the building without even looking back at the two men.

Grif looked shellshocked, while Simmons grinned fondly.

“Knew she’d make friends easily.”

“Simmons, how did she even get social skills?! She has US as parents!” Grif looked between the now vacant doorway and Simmons, who shrugged.

“As long as she has fun, I guess.”

 

 

—

 

“I’m gonna miss you two SO MUCH!” Nora had her two fathers in a hug that seemed more like a death trap.

“We’ll miss you too, honey. Go kick ass at Beacon.” Grif wheezed into her shoulder. 

“Dexter Grif, watch your language!” Simmons slapped his shoulder as Nora let them go.

“C’mon dude, she’s sixteen!”

“Still!” Grif rolled his eyes, before addressing Nora again.

“Now, you make sure to call us if anything bad happens. We can’t stop you, but please try not to get arrested. That means watching where you use weapons. We don’t want a repeat of last summer-“

“Or last weekend, for that matter-“ Simmons interrupted.

“Yeah, just try not to break down any walls.” Nora laughed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine! I’ve got Ren.” Simmons shook his head.

“Honestly, I fear for that boy’s sanity AND his safety.”

“Don’t worry so much, dad. I’ll be fine. I was raised by two badass soldiers, what could go wrong?” 

“You were raised by Grif, that’s worry enough…” Simmons mumbled. Grif smacked the back of his head. “Shut up!”

The station clock chimed for 1pm. Simmons jerked his head up and his eyes widened.

“Nora, you’d better go, your train’s leaving in five minutes!” Nora nodded, moving to pick up her things. As she loaded her stuff onto a trolley, she smiled at the two men who were beginning to tear up.

“I promise I’ll call as soon as I get there. Seriously, I’ll be fine.” She poked both of them on the nose. “Boop!” The two men laughed. Nora walked off, down to the platform. “I love you! Talk to you soon!” she shouted behind her. 

As Nora’s train began to depart a few minutes later, the two men stood and waved, arms round each others shoulders. 

“I think we did a pretty good job, don’t you?” Grif asked the red-head.

“Yeah. Yeah, we did.” Simmons replied.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me at sniperscythes.tumblr.com


End file.
